<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】Unschärfe Relationship by johnsmith1089</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858291">【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】Unschärfe Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089'>johnsmith1089</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB48 &amp; Related Fandoms, SKE48, 松井珠理奈 | Matsui Jurina, 須田亜香里 | 须田亚香里, 须田亚香里 | 須田亜香里 | Suda Akari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个关于驯养的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JuriDasu, Matsui Jurina/Suda Akari, 松井珠理奈/須田亜香里, 松井珠理奈/须田亚香里</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】Unschärfe Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>心仪女孩常驻于身边。<br/>——《黄色大门》</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
「翌日，小王子又来了。」<br/>
「……“最好在同一个时间来，”狐狸说，“例如，如果你是下午四点钟来的，从三点钟开始，我就开始感觉到幸福的滋味了。越接近四点钟，我越觉得幸福。到了四点钟，我就心神恍惚，坐立不安了。我发现了幸福的价值，但是如果你不按时来，我就不知道几点钟该装扮我的心，仪式还是需要的。”」<br/>
是夏天的晚上啊……凉凉的夜风轻轻吹着窗帘，窗外有蝉鸣的声音。</p><p>「 “什么叫做‘仪式’？”小王子问。」阿卡林姐姐一只手捧着书，另一只手有节奏的轻轻拍着自己的背，哄自己睡觉。<br/>
「“这也是一件被人遗忘干净了的事情。”狐狸说。“仪式就是使得某一日不同于其他日子，某一个小时不同于别的小时。比如说，猎人们有个仪式，每逢星期四，他们就与村里的姑娘们跳舞，星期四就成了再美妙不过的日子了！我也就可以到葡萄园里去闲逛了。如果猎人跳舞不挑日子，每一天都一样，我就没有假期了。”……珠理奈？珠理奈？睡着了吗？」<br/>
阿卡林姐姐的声音有一点沙哑，喊着自己的名字的时候很好听，每次姐姐哄自己睡觉的时候，就会睡得特别安心。</p><p>「……所以说啊，珠理奈！珠理奈！珠！理！奈！！！」<br/>
松井猛的睁开眼睛，须田放大的脸出现在自己眼前。<br/>
「阿卡林……」姐姐这两个字自然是被松井吞下肚子，「早上好。」<br/>
「早上好，你终于起来了。」须田收回在松井背上一直推着她的手，站起身，烤面包香甜的气味在房间里扩散开来。<br/>
原来，只是个梦啊……</p><p>02<br/>
待须田把窗帘拉开捆好回过头，松井还坐在床上发愣。真反常。<br/>
撩开松井的头发，须田把手贴上松井的额头，「没发烧啊……是身体不舒服吗？不舒服的话要不要打个电话给公司请假？」<br/>
终于反应过来的松井慌忙跳起来，「啊、不用了！我这就去洗漱！」<br/>
「是嘛……」须田耸了耸肩，「那、珠理奈就抓紧时间吧。」</p><p>可恶……要迟到了……！松井看了一下自己的腕表，又加快了刷牙的速度。<br/>
「没想到妈咪这么大的人了，还是会睡过头，要妈妈亲自上场叫你，才能起床。」一个稚嫩的童声在门边响起。<br/>
「裕希(ゆうき)早上好，妈咪要迟到了，抱歉！」<br/>
快速吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫漱完口，松井扯过孩子亲了一口，就冲回卧室，用自己最快的速度换好工作服，松井背着单肩的邮差包跑向玄关。<br/>
「阿卡林，抱歉！赶不及了，我就不吃早餐了！」<br/>
「就知道你会来不及。」嗔怪地看了松井一眼，须田把装了午餐便当盒的袋子递给松井，「已经给你拿纸袋装好了，你去公司配着咖啡吃吧。」<br/>
「噢，谢谢……」<br/>
「妈咪工作加油！」靠在门边的女儿，咬着花生酱三明治看着匆匆忙忙穿鞋的松井。<br/>
「我会加油的，裕希要乖乖听妈妈的话噢！」松井对女儿比了个加油的手势。</p><p>「等等……」正欲出门，须田突然叫住松井。<br/>
「怎么了……」<br/>
须田没有回答，抬起的手顺着自己的右耳侧重重的抚下去，然后才笑着回答，「头发，翘起来了噢。」<br/>
松井又闻到了那股香甜的气味，看着认真替自己整理头发的须田，恍惚间，眼前的她突然和方才梦里给年幼的自己讲故事的阿卡林姐姐重叠在一起。松井开始怀疑，自己刚刚为什么会误以为须田伸手过来是想要摸自己的脸……<br/>
「这样就没问题了。」须田的声音拉回珠理奈的思绪。<br/>
「那、我出门了。」松井抬起头，对上须田含笑的眼神。<br/>
「路上骑车小心。」近乎本能的，松井避开了须田的眼神。<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
几乎是大门关上的一瞬间，须田的眼神就黯淡了，先前还挥着的手垂下来，再紧紧握成了拳。闭上眼平复了一下心情，须田牵着裕希回了厨房。</p><p>03<br/>
「糟糕！」松井看了一下表，已经比自己平时的时间迟了13分钟，于是又加快了脚上踩自行车的速度。<br/>
好不容易赶在八点半之前赶到了公司，录入了指纹，确保了这个月的全勤奖，松井气喘吁吁地拖着方才工作过度的双腿走进了办公室。<br/>
自己的直属上司高槻(たかつき)部长已经在等着自己了，一看到自己，便不悦地皱起眉。<br/>
「松井，今天怎么这么迟！赶紧准备一下，一会儿叫齐市场宣传部的人，会议室开会！」<br/>
「是！」</p><p>04<br/>
「裕希，希望今天你也是开开心心的噢！」<br/>
须田把车停在女儿学校门口不远处，然后看着裕希背着小学生的书包的背影走进校门，才再次发动汽车离开。</p><p>06:30起来做早饭加准备珠理奈的便当。<br/>
07:45送裕希上学。<br/>
接着去超市买新鲜的食材，回家做家务，午饭及之后的时间都是自己的。<br/>
17:00接裕希放学。<br/>
然后回家准备晚餐，等珠理奈回家开饭。<br/>
——以上，是全职太太须田亚香里一天的工作安排。</p><p>一边思考着晚餐的菜单，一边推着手推车在超市里选购食材的时候，须田遇到了隔壁的风間(かざま)太太。<br/>
「风間太太。」<br/>
「须田桑。」<br/>
简单地打了招呼，话题就跳到了全职太太必谈的两个话题：“丈夫”和“孩子”。<br/>
听了几句不痛不痒的“商业互吹”，须田的手机响了。须田只得向风間太太投去歉意的一笑。「抱歉，是我妈妈的电话。」<br/>
「那、你赶紧接吧，我不打扰你了。」</p><p>看着风間太太推着她的手推车离开，须田接起了电话。<br/>
「喂，妈。」<br/>
「亚香里，过得还好吗？」<br/>
「还不错，你和妈咪的身体也都还好吗？」<br/>
「都很好，你不用担心。」<br/>
和妈妈简单地聊了下彼此的近况，须田妈妈切入了正题。<br/>
「你周末有空吗？北海道的东伯伯寄了一些帝王蟹过来，知道你喜欢吃，给你留了两只，有空的时候过来拿一下？」<br/>
「好，我知道了。」须田微笑，看来过几天又要叫松村一起来把螃蟹在珠理奈看到之前消灭掉了。「我去拿之前会先给妈妈打电话的，到那之前的那段时间就麻烦妈妈先帮我保管咯~」<br/>
「亚香里现在不在家吗？信号不是很好的样子。」<br/>
「嗯……在超市呢，信号确实不太好吧。」<br/>
「噢、说到这个啊，上次你和珠理奈回家吃饭的时候，我看她那瘦得……连你爸爸都看不下去让我问一下你是不是没有给她饭吃啊……」<br/>
「……妈。」我是那种人吗？须田在心里默默吐槽。「我也有在很努力的想要把她喂胖一点，但她就是瘦得像我天天都在虐待她一样，我有什么办法啊……」<br/>
「唉，那孩子从小就瘦得像个猴儿。」<br/>
想了想最近松井眼下连三层粉底都盖不住了的黑眼圈，和都有些凹下去了的脸，须田无奈地叹了口气，「珠理奈工作压力也是真的大，太迫切地想做出成绩让爸爸认可……」<br/>
一提到须田爸爸，须田妈妈也跟着须田叹了口气，母女两人在电话两端一时间陷入了沉默。<br/>
「妈妈也不用担心啦……事情有在往好的方向发展，不是吗？」须田率先打破了沉默，「你看，妈咪上次看到珠理奈瘦了也有通过你来关心啊……我觉得，爸爸只是在傲娇啦。」<br/>
「哈哈哈哈哈，你爸爸是真的挺傲娇的。」听到女儿的形容词，须田妈妈笑出了声，「亚香里也不要太为这个事情忧虑，好吗？」<br/>
「嗯，不会啦。」这么多年都习惯了……<br/>
「啊，说到这个……裕希酱最近还好吗？」<br/>
「嗯嗯，最近她啊……」<br/>
跟妈妈聊着家常，须田推着车买完了食材，也把食材都运到了车里。<br/>
「妈妈，我要开车了，先挂了~」<br/>
「嗯，那亚香里注意身体，不要太累了。」<br/>
「妈妈也是，要注意身体啊。」</p><p>05<br/>
拎着食材回到家，做完家务，已经快12点了。须田擦了一下额头上微微沁出的汗，在锅里倒入半锅水，准备一会儿煮乌冬面作午餐。<br/>
在等待水沸腾的时间里，须田放空了脑子，终于有了想自己事情的时间。<br/>
想到珠理奈从今天早上就开始不对劲的样子，对自己触碰和眼神本能的闪躲……须田叹气，即使一起生活了这么久，还是会难过啊……<br/>
的确，从世俗角度来看待的话，珠理奈的确是个优秀的“丈夫”——赚钱能力强，有上进心，有家庭责任心，无不良嗜好，没有难以处理的婆媳关系，空闲时间主动分担家务，对自己和女儿也是极尽温柔和体贴，几乎到了有求必应的程度……<br/>
仔细想想好像的确挑不出什么大毛病，须田苦笑。好像自己想要她的爱，才是个过分的要求。果然再优秀的心理学从业者，也没有办法为爱情这道难解的题给出一个完美的解答方案。<br/>
嘛、不过，跟之前自己做心理治疗师的时候听到的那些，企图修复将近破裂的婚姻的人的故事相比，自己也实在是没有能够抱怨的资格。</p><p>这时候手机响了，是松井打来的Line电话。<br/>
「阿卡林~」松井奶声奶气地喊着自己的昵称，像突然有一阵清风，一瞬间吹散了须田刚才的负面情绪。「准备吃饭了吗？」<br/>
「嗯，煮了乌冬面噢。」须田把乌冬面起锅，装到碗里，在吧台边坐下。<br/>
「啊……乌冬面，我也想吃呢。」电话那头传来的声音有些失真，但是须田可以想象松井在另一头一脸怨念的表情。<br/>
「那、这星期找一天给你炒乌冬面做便当？」须田笑。<br/>
「真温柔呐~谢谢。」松井那边传来含混不清的声音，「阿卡林做的煎蛋卷真的很好吃呢，每次再累，只要吃到，心情都会变得很好。」<br/>
「是嘛……」</p><p>这是松井和须田每次午饭的惯例节目。<br/>
自须田辞了职专心照顾孩子之后，松井只要是午饭时间，就会打电话给须田聊聊天。这是担心须田一个人吃中午饭会寂寞，也是想把自己对她做的便当的感想即时反馈给须田。<br/>
这是松井的温柔，须田一直知道。</p><p>06<br/>
下午，须田算着时间差不多了，就去接裕希放学了。<br/>
裕希今天情绪格外的高涨呢，在校门口看到自己的车，就雀跃着跑向自己。<br/>
「裕希~今天有什么开心的事情吗？」<br/>
「妈妈~之前的数学考试啊，今天出成绩了噢，我考了全班第一名噢！！！」<br/>
「诶~裕希好棒！」女儿兴奋的情绪很轻松地感染了须田。</p><p>工作中，松井的手机突然一震。<br/>
环顾四周，高槻部长没有在看自己的方向。松井在办公桌下点开信息一看，是来自须田的Line信息：呐，裕希之前的数学考试考了第一名噢。<br/>
想象得到，家里女儿和妻子此刻得瑟的样子，松井忍俊不禁，回复「诶……裕希这么厉害，是继承了谁的头脑呢……」<br/>
须田顺着松井的话往下说，「是呢……像谁呢……」<br/>
松井赶紧回复，「当然是像你啦，我当时可是个不良呢……」<br/>
须田的回复来得很快：「知道就好。我不打扰你工作了，早点回家。」<br/>
松井微笑，把手机放回口袋继续工作。<br/>
在企划书上打了几行字，松井想了想，又一次掏出手机，在未完成事项里加上一条：下班路上给裕希买个她喜欢的年轮蛋糕。</p><p>07<br/>
下班路上，松井如约绕了远路，骑车去了卖裕希喜欢吃的年轮蛋糕的那家蛋糕店。<br/>
在等待店员打包蛋糕的时候，松井神游着，突然想起了今天早上的梦。<br/>
「仪式就是使得某一日不同于其他日子，某一个小时不同于别的小时。」这句话又一次在松井的耳边响起。<br/>
奇怪。<br/>
今天为什么突然梦到了那么多年前的事情呢？<br/>
……<br/>
难道是什么征兆吗？<br/>
不行不行，如果阿卡林知道了自己又在搞这些封建迷信的东西，估计又要拿出那套心理学的理论用到自己身上了。<br/>
松井一边想一边笑。<br/>
「松井小姐，您的蛋糕打包好了。」店员的声音打乱了松井的思绪。<br/>
接过了蛋糕，松井道了谢，又盯着隔壁的店招牌看了一会儿，接着鬼使神差地走进了隔壁的店。</p><p>08<br/>
「妈咪！」裕希一听到钥匙开门的声音，就从沙发上弹起来跑向玄关，扑向回家的妈咪。<br/>
松井连鞋都来不及换，就看到一个大型物体向自己飞奔过来。本能的伸出手准备接。<br/>
「裕希，你别扑了，你妈咪会闪到腰的。」须田站在厨房里，温和地制止了女儿。<br/>
裕希赶紧放慢脚步，走到松井面前才跳起来搂住了松井的脖子。「妈咪，你回来了~」<br/>
「裕希已经长这么大了啊……我以后抱不动你了怎么办啊……」松井把往下滑了一点的女儿又往上托了托。<br/>
「妈咪是在嫌我胖吗……」裕希不开心地嘟起嘴。<br/>
「没有没有，怎么会！」松井赶紧安慰女儿，「我是在说，我臂力不行，要多去锻炼锻炼才好！等我忙完这阵我就去健身房锻炼！」<br/>
「妈咪最好了！」裕希在松井的脸上响亮地亲了一下。<br/>
「啊……口水……」松井做出嫌弃的表情，然后马上笑起来，和女儿额头顶额头，然后就是一通乱蹭。<br/>
须田在厨房里看着这一大一小有点幼稚的互动，笑着摇摇头，感觉自己才是这个家唯一的那个大人呢。</p><p>「妈咪~我数学考了第一名噢！有没有什么奖励！」女儿搂着松井的脖子撒娇。<br/>
啊啊啊……果然无事献殷勤，非奸即盗，古人诚不欺我呢……松井心想。<br/>
「你个小机灵鬼。」先示意裕希从自己身上下来，松井举起手上的蛋糕盒对女儿晃了晃，「呐，看我买了什么回来？」<br/>
果不其然，看到裕希的眼睛闪出了光。<br/>
「诶~是上次那家的年轮蛋糕吗？」<br/>
「是啦是啦，因为裕希一直很努力嘛。」摸了摸女儿的头，然后把手上的蛋糕递给她，「先放到冰箱里去冰着，不准偷吃，要先吃完妈妈辛苦做的饭噢。」<br/>
女儿拿着蛋糕走了，松井这才带着一脸老父亲慈祥的微笑弯腰换鞋。</p><p>「你回来了。」须田这时才处理完食材从厨房走出来，用围裙下摆擦着手上的水。<br/>
看到乐颠颠朝厨房走去的女儿，和刚刚瞥到的，女儿手上的盒子，须田了然，「你要宠坏她了。」<br/>
「一个蛋糕而已，不至于宠坏啦。」松井把鞋摆进鞋柜里，然后直起身对须田笑出了浅浅的长酒窝。<br/>
须田看着这样的松井，也没办法继续抱怨了。她伸手接过松井换下来的风衣和西服外套，准备挂起来。</p><p>「阿卡林，等等。」须田转过身，看到松井犹豫地打开包，从里面抽出了什么，然后递到自己面前。「这个……给你的。」<br/>
「啊啦……」眼前出现了须田没有预料到的东西，须田只能愣愣地接过那朵包裹在玻璃纸里娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，一时也不知道该说什么来应对。<br/>
两个人站在玄关，尴尬的沉默。<br/>
松井选择打破了沉默，像个情窦初开的少年一样窘迫地挠了挠头，「那、那个……蛋糕店旁边有花店，所以就……抱歉，我也不知道为什么他们店里的红玫瑰都没有了，我去的时候就只剩一朵了。其他花倒是还有没错啦，我只认得百合，但是……我们两个的话，买百合不是太奇怪了吗……啊、我也不知道我在说什么了……」<br/>
须田看着面前手足无措、语无伦次的对自己说了一段疑似rap的人，忍俊不禁。「真是的，我们都老夫老妻了，还买这种华而不实保质期还短的东西。」<br/>
松井没有说话，只是低着头，不敢看须田。<br/>
「但是，谢谢。」须田伸出手点了点松井的鼻子，「快去洗手，脏死了！洗完手就准备吃饭！」</p><p>09<br/>
看着松井逃跑一样跑去浴室洗手的背影，须田在心里偷笑。果然，珠理奈还是和以前一样，一害羞就会逃跑啊。<br/>
虽然暂时还想不明白为什么松井会突然买了朵玫瑰给自己，但是须田拿着刚刚松井给自己的那朵玫瑰，还是越看越喜欢。<br/>
在家里的橱柜里翻找了一会儿，发现完全没有能插花的花瓶。无奈之下，须田只能拿了个玻璃杯盛上清水，拆开包装的玻璃纸，把花放了进去。<br/>
看着眼前虽然简陋，但是别有一番风味的“花瓶”，须田满意的拍了拍手。想了想，须田把那个临时凑合做花瓶的玻璃杯摆到了自己那一边的床头柜上。<br/>
嘛、就算是注定很快要枯萎的玫瑰花，也希望它多挺几天吧。</p><p>10<br/>
「我开动了——！」<br/>
一家三口和乐融融的晚餐时间，裕希兴奋地讲着在学校发生的趣事，松井须田饶有兴趣地听着，偶尔还插上几句自己学生时代好玩的事情。<br/>
饭后，在裕希期待的眼神里，松井开始切分年轮蛋糕。看着面前被分成八份的蛋糕，松井开始用蛋糕刀开始把一块块蛋糕叠起来，确认是不是分得一样大。<br/>
「快住手，强迫症（やめろよ、OCD）！」<br/>
松井兴致勃勃地叠到第三块的时候，听到须田幽幽的吐槽，手一震，差点推倒了整个蛋糕塔。转过身，看到端着三个盘子和一壶茶的须田在背后一脸无语，嘴角作抽搐状。<br/>
「好好好，我不玩了。」松井忙放下刀，接过须田手里的盘子放到餐桌上，「阿卡林，还有什么要拿的吗？我去拿。」<br/>
「再拿三个杯子三个叉子就好了。」<br/>
「裕希，来帮我拿叉子~」</p><p>「妈妈~裕希还能再吃一块吗？」很快吃完自己那份蛋糕的裕希，用上目线看着须田。<br/>
「不行！晚上吃太多甜食很容易蛀牙的。」<br/>
「呜……」<br/>
「撒娇也是没有用的……也别想着偷吃，我数过了还剩五块，如果到时候五块拼不回大概……225°的话，罚你一个月没有零食和甜点吃。」须田说完，便开始拼着剩下的蛋糕，然后放回包装盒里。<br/>
「妈妈好过分！」裕希一脸委屈。<br/>
「呐。」这时候一小块蛋糕被摆到裕希的碟子里，松井迅速地对女儿比了个“嘘”的手势，接着很快对着须田的方向使了个眼色，在女儿耳边说悄悄话，「我不喜欢吃甜的，所以就麻烦裕希了噢。」<br/>
接着，松井端起桌上还剩下的几个空盘子，走到厨房里，开始帮须田把水冲过的碗碟装进洗碗机。</p><p>「我看到了。」<br/>
「什么？」松井装傻。<br/>
「你把你的蛋糕分了一块给裕希。」<br/>
「嘿、嘿嘿……」在须田的“鹰眼”之下，只能傻笑着的松井，「那、就麻烦阿卡林晚上好好督促她刷牙了……」<br/>
「再这样下去，我在她心里，迟早得被你对比成一个大恶人。」<br/>
「嗯……那下次我批评她之后，你去安慰咯。」松井不在意地耸耸肩。<br/>
「你有批评过她吗？」须田不满地对松井翻白眼。<br/>
「……」松井哑口无言，想了一会儿才弱气地回答，「那……那就下次你想批评她的时候换我来咯……」<br/>
「松井珠理奈你这个女儿奴！！！」</p><p>11<br/>
待裕希写完作业、洗完澡、准备好第二天上学要用的东西、上床睡觉，已经过了十点了。<br/>
泡澡的时候，松井才有了思考自己事情的时间。<br/>
今天从早上开始，就很反常呢。<br/>
1.	突然梦到了小时候姐姐给自己讲故事的场景。<br/>
2.	闹钟没有叫醒自己，居然让阿卡林亲自来叫了。<br/>
3.	手忙脚乱地准备出门也就算了，我自找的……临出门的时候阿卡林给自己整理头发，自己居然自作多情地以为是她要摸自己的脸什么的……<br/>
4.	出门时居然迟了13分钟，导致自己疯狂骑车到腿现在还酸疼……<br/>
5.	蛋糕店旁边有花店太正常不过了，但是就今天鬼使神差的走了进去——甚至还是因为想到了姐姐给自己讲的故事中的一句话……</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊！果然一切都很反常啊！！！<br/>
简单回忆了一下今天发生的事情，松井抓狂地把十指插进头发里，一通乱揉。<br/>
难道……自己是在做梦？<br/>
松井于是用力的扯了自己左手小臂的皮肤——<br/>
「好痛……！」<br/>
会痛，就说明自己没有在做梦……松井这样想着，这时浴室的门被敲响了。</p><p>「珠理奈，没事吧？」须田的声音模模糊糊的透过门传来。<br/>
想必是须田听到自己喊痛来看看情况，松井提高了声音，「我的手不小心磕到浴缸边了……没事！」<br/>
「那你小心一点！」<br/>
须田确认了松井平安无事、没有脚底一滑头磕到浴缸摔晕了之后，便离开了。松井又回到了一个人的思绪里。</p><p>刚刚想到哪里来着……噢，没有在做梦。<br/>
对了，对了，一定是那个故事有毒！<br/>
根据阿卡林之前给自己讲的什么心理学上的菜……什么泥效应 来看，自己会如此反常，如此在意这个故事，就是因为自己在梦里没听完这个故事。那么，只要一会儿把这个故事看完，那就不会这么在意了。没错！就是这样的！<br/>
想到这，行动派的松井加快了洗澡的速度。</p><p>12<br/>
松井刚从浴室里出来，就被坐在床边的须田叫住。<br/>
「让我看看你的手。」<br/>
松井顺从地捋起左手的袖子，让须田查看伤势。<br/>
「怎么这么不小心……」须田看着松井白皙的小臂上红了一大片，有些心疼。「明天估计要淤青了……」<br/>
「没那么严重啦……就磕了一下而已。」<br/>
「以后要小心一点。」<br/>
「嗯，我知道了……阿卡林洗澡也要小心一点。」<br/>
「你以为我是你啊、毛手毛脚的。」白了松井一眼，须田也去洗澡了。<br/>
房间里暂时只剩下松井一个人。</p><p>松井打开搜索引擎，在搜索栏里打下了“仪式就是使得某一日不同于其他日子”的字样，一下子出了十几万的搜索结果。翻了好几页，松井发现大部分都是消费主义的营销广告，关于如何靠购买某一件价格昂贵的物品来增加人生的仪式感……没一个靠谱的答案。<br/>
啊啊……这年头政府为了刺激消费真是越来越不要脸了呢。松井在心里吐槽着，接着在搜索关键字的后面加上了“狐狸 猎人”的字样。<br/>
这下，出来的搜索结果靠谱多了。松井也知道了那句话的出处是《小王子》的第21章。<br/>
为了能够有头有尾，松井又更换了搜索关键字，换成“小王子 第20章”，这才点开了看上去最靠谱的一个链接，开始读起了这个写给大人们的童话。<br/>
20章和21章是关于一个小王子、一枝玫瑰和一只狐狸的故事。一开始松井只是满心期盼着能从那个什么菜泥效应里逃出来了，没想到越读越入神。</p><p>「珠理奈？」洗完澡的须田看到靠在床头捧着手机，一脸认真不知道在干嘛的松井，都没发现自己从浴室出来了。<br/>
松井被须田一叫，吓了一跳，手机差点脱手而出。<br/>
「在看什么？看得这么入迷。」<br/>
「喏。」松井把手机递到须田眼前，「就是在看这个。」<br/>
「噢，小王子啊。」须田随意地读了几行手机屏幕上的字，就把手机还给了松井，但是须田的脑子此时却开始飞速运作——<br/>
珠理奈正在读的是和狐狸的故事，那个关于驯养和付出、爱和责任的故事。如果没记错的话，最终小王子驯养了狐狸，狐狸爱上了小王子，但最后还是让小王子回到了他的玫瑰身边。所以珠理奈是认为我是那只狐狸？！<br/>
须田一边回忆着故事的情节，一边想到松井今天一整天举动都很反常。<br/>
难道珠理奈是梦到了她心里的那朵玫瑰了所以要回她的玫瑰那里？就连那朵玫瑰也是出于愧疚才买给自己的？不不不……<br/>
须田的心里波澜起伏，还是脸上还是不动声色，「怎么突然看这个？」<br/>
「那个……」松井抓抓头，脸上是心虚的表情，「其实呢，我昨晚做了一个梦。」<br/>
看着松井吞吞吐吐的话和心虚的表情，须田觉得自己的猜测已经被证实了大半。松井说到梦的时候，须田觉得自己的猜测已经有八成是真的了。<br/>
「嗯……」须田低低地应着，她不确定自己是要打断松井，还是要继续听自己的爱人谈论她曾经喜欢的人。<br/>
「梦里面是小时候我留宿你家的时候，你讲故事哄我睡觉，就是讲了这个。没有原因的、就很在意，但是不知道为什么，所以搜来看看……」<br/>
「哈啊啊啊啊啊？」已经做好了心碎准备的须田听到这样的回答，一秒化为表情包。<br/>
「是有什么问题……吗？」松井看着恨不得在额头直接贴上“目瞪口呆”四个字的须田，不解。<br/>
「没、没有，就是很意想不到的回答而已……」<br/>
「真的吗？」松井一脸狐疑，「阿卡林不要骗我。」<br/>
「但是……你刚刚的表情，是做错了事情的表情没错吧……」<br/>
「因为你们学心理学的人真的很可怕啦！一个梦都能跟潜意识什么的扯上关系。我怕你会乱想，所以不小心表情就变得奇怪了……」<br/>
「抱歉。」的确是乱想了呢……<br/>
「喂喂……没必要为了这种小事道歉啦。」松井在须田肩膀上拍了拍，「阿卡林累了的话先睡？我看完这一章就睡。」<br/>
「嗯……」须田熄灭了自己这边的床头灯，钻进被子里。</p><p>13<br/>
没过多久，松井也熄灭了她那边的床头灯。<br/>
「看完了？」身边传来闷闷的声音。<br/>
「还没睡啊……」<br/>
「嗯……还没。」<br/>
「那、睡吧？」<br/>
「珠理奈，我有想问你的事情。」<br/>
「什么？」松井翻了个身，面对着须田的背。<br/>
「所以，为什么买了花回来呢？」须田继续背对着松井，缩在被子里闷闷地说，「不要以为我会相信你轻描淡写说的那样，看到蛋糕店旁边有花店就买了。」<br/>
「是呢……我也觉得这个理由特别没有说服力……」松井的手隔着被子一下一下地摸着须田的背，像在摸着一只大型的猫，而须田猫傲娇地不愿意看松井。<br/>
「我跟你说的都是真的噢……的确是看到蛋糕店旁边的花店，就想着买点花回家，或许能增加一点，怎么说呢，生活中的仪式感？」<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
「但是看到玫瑰花的那一刻，我的想法就改变了。“阿卡林一直努力把家里打理得很好，所以我很想奖励她，她看到会开心的吧。”变成了这样子的想法呢……无论怎么说，只送一朵玫瑰太寒酸了吧……」<br/>
「没有那样的事。」须田终于转过身，看着松井的眼睛，「珠理奈，我很高兴。」<br/>
「那就好。」松井微笑，主动伸出手把须田抱进怀里，「很晚了，早点睡吧，晚安。」<br/>
这么主动的珠理奈……须田觉得自己可能已经睡着了，现在发生的一切都是在做梦。不、今天一天发生的事情都像是在做梦。<br/>
「晚安……」</p><p>14<br/>
这一觉，须田睡得很安稳，一夜无梦。<br/>
生物钟叫醒须田时，须田下意识看了看腕表，06:28分，离第一个闹钟响起，还有两分钟。<br/>
松井的手松松地搭在须田的腰上，须田在不吵醒松井的情况下把松井的手移开，关掉手机里06:30的闹钟，轻手轻脚下了床。<br/>
披上外套，须田游移的目光落到了床头柜上，玻璃杯里插着的玫瑰暂时还没有枯萎的迹象。再看着被子里的隆起的一大团——把自己包得严严实实，只剩几根头发露在被子外面的松井，须田的眼神一瞬间就柔软下来。<br/>
真是的，这家伙这样子睡也不怕憋死自己。<br/>
把松井脸上的被子往下拉到能露出脸的程度，须田走进浴室开始洗漱。</p><p>接着，好不容易把睡得不知今夕是何年的裕希叫起来，亲眼看着她迷迷糊糊地走进浴室开始刷牙，须田才放心地走去厨房开始准备早餐。<br/>
在平底锅里依次打入三个鸡蛋的时候，珠理奈也顶着一头乱发哀嚎着拍掉06:45的闹钟，然后起床收拾自己了。<br/>
自己的蛋煎单面，裕希还小得吃全熟的，珠理奈喜欢双面煎，蛋白煎出焦边，但是蛋黄还要是半凝固状态……那个挑剔的家伙！！！<br/>
每次煎蛋须田都会这样在心里吐槽，但须田还是熟练地煎好三个熟度各不相同的煎蛋。起锅装盘后，须田把四片面包放进了三明治机里烤。在等待烤面包的时候，须田会煮好两杯拿铁，然后给裕希倒一杯牛奶。这时候剩下的两个家伙也都把自己收拾得人模人样，乖乖的在餐桌前等着吃早餐了。<br/>
这，才是须田-松井家的晨间日常。</p><p>悠闲地吃完早餐，松井换好制服，准备去上班。<br/>
「妈咪工作加油！」裕希奶声奶气的给松井打着气。<br/>
「我会加油的！」弯下腰在女儿的额头上亲了一下，松井笑着比出了一个加油的手势。「裕希要乖乖听妈妈的话噢！」<br/>
「午饭的便当，拿好了。」须田把手上的便当袋递给松井。<br/>
「谢谢。」松井接过便当袋，然后从门边的钥匙碟里找到属于自己的那串钥匙，抬起头，对上了须田温柔的眼神。<br/>
像是被那眼神蛊惑了一样，松井拉住须田的左手腕，快速地侧身在须田的脸颊上啄了一下。<br/>
「呃……那、那个，阿卡林，我出门了。」连续两天，松井逃跑一般地离开家。<br/>
须田还石化在原地，只是本能地接着话，「路上骑车小心……」</p><p>松井在自行车的停车棚里，蹲着开自行车的锁的时候，想到刚刚的事情，懊恼地敲自己的头。<br/>
「真是的……为什么会这么害羞，明明小时候就没少亲来亲去的，现在还是“夫妻”啊……」</p><p>玄关处，须田仍然一脸错愕地站在原地，裕希喊了好几声都没有反应。<br/>
「妈妈！」裕希抓住须田的手，摇了几下。<br/>
须田这才反应过来。「啊啊……抱歉，裕希，你刚刚有说什么吗？」<br/>
「妈妈没事吧？你的脸很红噢……是发烧了吗？」<br/>
「我没事……」须田想到刚才的事情，脸又一热，「你赶紧去换校服吧，也差不多是我送你上学的时候了。」</p><p>裕希听话地回房换校服，须田坐在餐桌前，轻轻地摸着自己脸上，不久前松井亲吻过的地方。<br/>
那个吻很轻。<br/>
像一只蝴蝶，曾经在自己脸上停留过。</p><p>15<br/>
对于早上出门前的那个吻，松井没有给须田一个字的解释。<br/>
须田也不知道，自己是在期待着，亦或是害怕着，什么样的解释。<br/>
「珠理奈，你早上突然亲我是什么意思？」——其实是非常想这样直接地去问。纵使须田心里有各种自己也理不清的想法在翻滚，松井没有主动提起，须田最终也没能鼓起勇气去问。<br/>
床头柜上摆着的那朵玫瑰花也出现了枯萎的前兆，在松井把它带回家的第三天晚上。<br/>
即使须田每天换玻璃杯里的水企图延长它的生命，最终逃不过它枯萎的宿命。<br/>
看到这一幕，再加上心里翻滚着自己也理不清的各种情绪，须田的失落溢于言表。</p><p>坐在床边想着自己的事情，须田无意识地用手指尖一下下戳着花瓣之时，松井坐到她的身边，握住她的手腕，移动到戳不到那朵花的地方。<br/>
「别戳了，这样子这花在真正凋零之前，就先给你戳死了。」<br/>
「喔……」须田垂下手，机械的应道。<br/>
松井自然是看出了须田的低落。「阿卡林喜欢的话，我明天下班回家再给你买吧？」<br/>
「不用了。」须田抿着嘴摇摇头，「其实我没有特别喜欢花的。」<br/>
「那……」松井疑惑。<br/>
「美好的事物总是转瞬即逝，多少有些伤感呢。」<br/>
须田的头发挡住了脸，松井看不到她此时的表情。单单听这样落寞的声音，松井就心疼得不行。<br/>
松井迅速在脑海里搜寻着解决的方案，突然灵光一闪，打了个响指，抓着须田的肩膀把须田的身体转过来对着自己。<br/>
还沉浸在伤感情绪里的须田吓了一跳，抬起头，对上的是松井明亮的眼睛，还有一脸"我想出了一个很好的方法，我是不是很厉害，阿卡林快表扬我"的嘚瑟。<br/>
「阿卡林把它做成干花，换一种方法保存起来不就好了吗？」</p><p>16<br/>
星期四中午，松村按着须田说的时间，满心欢喜来到须田家，准备饱餐一顿北海道的帝王蟹。<br/>
须田给松村开了门，然后又回到洗衣房继续把洗衣机里洗好的衣服一件一件拖出来，像投篮一样投入上方的干衣机里。<br/>
「抱歉，最后几件衣服了，很快就好，Tsuma随便坐。」<br/>
看着须田熟练的手腕动作，松村笑着摇头，轻车熟路地摆好自己的鞋。</p><p>经过吧台，松村看到台面上摆着镊子报纸清水等等一堆奇怪的东西，还有一部平板电脑。电脑的屏幕上显示着【还在为爱的证明太快枯萎而烦恼吗？做干花的详细教程！】的字样。<br/>
松村嘴角抽搐，转过身，刚从洗衣房出来跟在松村身后的须田差点迎面撞上松村。<br/>
看到松村的眼神不停地在吧台上的一堆道具和自己身上来回扫射，须田双手握拳托着下巴，对松村发射楚楚可怜的眼神。<br/>
「Tsu~ma~」<br/>
「Dasu...果然啊，天下没有白吃的午餐。我就说你今天这么早叫我过来吃饭很奇怪呢。」<br/>
「嘿嘿嘿……Tsuma会帮我的吧？」须田维持着楚楚可怜的眼神，一边抓着松村的手摇啊摇啊的撒娇。<br/>
松村用没被须田拉住的那只手扶额，这个世界上能抗拒须田上目线的人……估计还不存在吧。<br/>
「我倒是没问题啦……只不过啊，你这么早把我从店里弄出来了，米娜伦这个中午得累死。」<br/>
「诶……对于有个不负责任三天两头都不在咖啡店的老板这件事，米娜伦应该习惯了吧？」<br/>
松村哑口无言，看来的确要考虑一下给大场加薪的事情了。「那个、Dasu~我们还是赶紧开始吧，赶紧开始赶紧做完然后赶紧吃帝王蟹！！！」</p><p>「要不是看在帝王蟹的份上……」松村一边抱怨着，一边和须田一起学着网页上的方法，用镊子把已经有些枯萎了的玫瑰花瓣上的褶皱在纸巾上细心地展平，随后夹入两人中间的那本国文字典里，最后再给夹有花瓣的那一页贴一个便利贴作为标识。<br/>
「是啦是啦……Tsuma是为了帝王蟹，才勉为其难地决定帮我的哦。Tsuma一会儿想吃什么样的螃蟹料理我都会尽力做到的噢~」须田知道松村只是嘴巴有点坏，便顺着她的话往下说。<br/>
「那我要吃帝王蟹锅！」<br/>
「可以啊，家里豆腐什么的食材也都有……」须田爽快的应允。<br/>
「太好了——！」</p><p>两个人又忙活了一阵，松村被这繁琐的步骤搞得有些不耐烦。<br/>
「Dasu，你找的这个教程让我想到中学时候理科实验，做洋葱表皮细胞切片的时候，也是这么费劲的在载玻片上展平。」<br/>
「是吧，我也这么觉得呢……」须田歪着头回忆了一下那个久远的学生时代才有做的实验，点了点头表示认可。<br/>
「对了，我跟你说啊，我中学做理科实验的时候，差点烧了一张实验室的桌子……」松村和须田分享起学生时代自己的糗事，须田哈哈大笑，差点从高脚凳上摔下来。「当时教我们班的那个理科老师在那之后跟每一届的学生都要讲一遍这个故事，真是丢死人了！」<br/>
「但是Tsuma也因为这个出名了啊……」须田擦着眼角笑出来的眼泪。<br/>
「这种出名的方法才不要呢！」松村翻着白眼吐槽，手上镊子的动作稍微重了一点，险些扯破娇嫩的花瓣。<br/>
「喂喂喂！你小心一点！！！」须田慌忙阻止了松村的动作，「算了算了，这个步骤还是我来吧，你就负责把它的夹到字典里就好了。」</p><p>等到两个人（其实主要是须田）把所有的花瓣处理好，自知没帮上什么忙的松村把须田赶去厨房准备做火锅的食材，自己负责收好吧台上的一片狼藉。<br/>
「要帮忙处理螃蟹吗？那个不好搞哦。」<br/>
「不用，你来之前我就已经把大部分食材都处理好了，现在只要把豆腐切一下，再调一下汤汁就好了。」<br/>
「那Dasu多放点豆腐~」<br/>
「吃得完吗？我们两个的话……」须田看了看眼前的食材，心里默默计算着两个人的食量。<br/>
「没问题的，Dasu要对我的饭量有信心。」松村端着茶杯坐在高脚凳上晃着腿。<br/>
「噗——那好吧。」须田想了想，收起了一部分茼蒿，再切多了一块豆腐。</p><p>17<br/>
汤汁和满满的食材在砂锅里翻滚发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，食物的香气随着锅里冒出来的烟在屋子里扩散开来。松村的肚子也很应景，跟着火锅沸腾的声音，一起咕嘟咕嘟地合着音。<br/>
「没吃早餐？」须田隔着一张桌子和一大片的蒸汽，冲松村挑了一下眉。<br/>
「没有……」松村有些不好意思。「早上起晚了，又想着马上能来Dasu这里吃螃蟹大餐，就没有吃早餐了……」<br/>
「那、很快就煮好了，Tsuma要多吃一点噢。」</p><p>帝王蟹火锅煮好了，松村正准备提筷吃那心心念念的帝王蟹，须田的手机震动起来。<br/>
是松井打来的Line电话。<br/>
「Tsuma你先吃，不用等我。我接个电话，很快就好。」<br/>
「那我真的不等你咯。」<br/>
「吃吧吃吧，别饿死了。」<br/>
再次用手势和眼神让松村安心，须田走到阳台上接通了电话。</p><p>「珠理奈。」<br/>
「阿卡林~吃饭了吗？」松井柔和的声音从电话那头传来。<br/>
「嗯，正准备吃。」<br/>
「今天中午吃什么呢？」<br/>
「我跟Tsuma在一起，准备吃火锅。」<br/>
「啊……松村桑最近还好吗？」<br/>
须田转过头，看了一眼饭厅里的松村。饿得眼冒金星的松村手上争分夺秒地剥着蟹壳，好像并没有多余的时间再分心给自己跟松井的这通电话。<br/>
「除了没吃早餐跟一头饿狼一样，没看出有什么大问题。」<br/>
松井闷闷的笑声从电话另一头传来。「那就好。」<br/>
「珠理奈赶紧吃饭吧，上了一早上班肯定很辛苦。」<br/>
「没有，都习惯啦……哦，对了，说到这个，我还没看阿卡林今天给我做了什么便当呢……」<br/>
松井的呼吸声突然很近。想象着松井把电话夹在肩颈之间，两只手忙着解开自己打的结的样子，须田微笑。<br/>
「那个……阿卡林赶紧去吃饭吧，别让松村桑等太久了。你做的炒乌冬，我会好好吃的，明明只是星期一随便提了一句而已……谢谢。」松井的声音越来越低，最后一句几乎是在耳语，须田却听得清清楚楚。话音刚落没多久，松井就挂了电话。</p><p>拉开落地窗回到客厅，须田脸上的表情看得松村一阵恶寒。<br/>
「啧啧啧……Dasu，看你那一脸娇羞的表情，我觉得我不需要问这个电话是谁打来的了。」<br/>
「有那么夸张吗……」须田白了松村一眼，接着也加入了与螃蟹奋斗的队伍之中。两个一把年纪的人了（松村原话），还像小孩子一样抢食抢得不亦乐乎。</p><p>「我吃饱了——！」松村的面前堆了一大堆蟹壳，心满意足地擦擦嘴巴，「果然食物还是要抢着吃才香呢……」<br/>
「怎么样？」主厨须田笑意盈盈地看着吃饱了就瘫在高脚凳椅背上的松村。<br/>
「果然帝王蟹还是北海道的好吃呢。」<br/>
「是吧？」<br/>
「阿卡林汤汁调得超~级棒！真是太羡慕那个小鬼了，天天都能吃这么好吃的饭。」<br/>
「你去找个会做饭的男朋友不就也能天天吃好吃的吗，当然，你要找会做饭的女朋友也行……喂，你别瘫着了，吃饱了就帮我收拾桌子运动运动！一会儿我泡了茶，有的是你瘫着不动的时间！」<br/>
「哪有那么容易找哦……又不是每个人都有那个小鬼的运气！」说是这么说，松村还是顺从的站起来，帮须田收拾桌子。</p><p>收拾完一餐桌奋斗过的痕迹，须田泡了一壶绿茶，两个人回到餐桌前坐下。<br/>
「呐，Dasu，」松村灌了一大口绿茶，「你很在意那朵花呢，那个小鬼送的？」<br/>
「你那种喝法多糟蹋这么好的绿茶。」须田轻轻的抿了一口杯中的茶，「而且，你口中的小鬼不久前刚过完三十岁的生日诶。」<br/>
「比我们两个都小，不就是小鬼么？」松村撇嘴。「你不要转移话题！」<br/>
想到那天的松井，须田端着茶杯，低下头笑起来。「嗯……是珠理奈送的。」<br/>
接下来，须田给松村讲了那朵花的来龙去脉，两个人晚上的谈话，唯独没有讲第二天早上松井留在自己脸上的那个浅吻。虽然并不是什么需要隐瞒好朋友的事情，须田潜意识里还是想把这个事情藏在心里，独自回味得再久一点。<br/>
「呐、就连做成干花还是珠理奈提的建议呢。」讲完了星期一发生的事情的须田，赶紧补上这样的一句话。</p><p>「Dasu……你真的没救了。」松村一直在观察须田讲述时的表情。等到须田说完，评论道。<br/>
「诶诶诶诶诶？？？」须田一秒变成了表情包，「什么什么？为什么说我没救了？」<br/>
「下巴掉下来了。」松村伸出手，帮须田合上下巴，「那个小鬼让你做成干花，你就真的做成干花了……是不是太听话了一点？」<br/>
「因为想不到更好的办法嘛……根本不是听话。」须田用食指挠着太阳穴，「这就没救了吗？」<br/>
「当然不只是这个啊。那个小鬼就只是在下班路上花了点小钱买了个植物的生殖器官而已，你就很开心的样子。」<br/>
「收到花，无论是谁送的，我都会很开心的。」须田不以为然地耸耸肩，又抿了一口茶。「还有啊，叫花就好了嘛，你非得说得那么难听，一点都不浪漫。」<br/>
无视了须田小小的反抗，松村继续道，「问题是，只有一朵花，你就开心了这么多天。我相信她肯定还有对你做过更浪漫的事情，都没见你这么珍惜的样子……噢、甚至，一把年纪的人了还娇羞成这个样子……」<br/>
「我才没有像你说的那样子呢！」须田猫炸毛了。<br/>
「Dasu又傲娇了。」松村用戏谑的眼神看着须田。<br/>
「喂！！！」须田猫张牙舞爪地扑上去对着松村来了个锁喉。<br/>
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Dasu你这个暴力狂！」松村连忙拍着须田的手臂企图让她松手。</p><p>18<br/>
两个人打打闹闹了一阵，就又回到了各自的座位上。须田给松村已经空了的杯子续上新的茶。<br/>
「Tsuma……」须田靠在椅背上，仰着头，没有看松村。「收到那朵花的时候，我是真的很开心呢。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「你知道的，这么多年来，我也没少收到过花。就算是从珠理奈手里，我也收到过比这一朵多得多，包装得更漂亮，更精致的花。但它们好像都没有这简单包装、她路上随手买回来的一朵花让我开心。」<br/>
「婚后一枝花。」松村了然地点点头。「Dasu，你觉得，那小鬼会不会是想改变一下你们之间的……」<br/>
松村看着须田冲自己频频摇头的样子，把没说完的后半句话吞回了肚子里。<br/>
「Tsuma，我不想失望。」须田的表情平静又坚决，「所以不要让我有希望。」<br/>
「Dasu……」看着好友这样的表情，松村想暴打松井那臭小鬼的愿望又强烈了一点。<br/>
须田转过头，对着坐在身旁的松村笑。「Tsuma为什么露出这样可怕的表情啊……」<br/>
「不……没什么。」<br/>
「对了，我跟你说噢……裕希前几天干了一件好~可爱的事情啊……」<br/>
松村跟着须田讲的故事一起笑，但是思绪飘到了其他的地方。须田一直是她们朋友圈子里事业心最强的一个。如今须田成为全职太太，为着伴侣和女儿的日常小事而满足，松村只能感叹人生真奇妙。<br/>
「呐、Dasu，我问你个问题，你要跟我说实话。」<br/>
「嗯……」须田叹了口气，大概猜到了松村想要问什么。<br/>
「离你辞职回家已经快两年了，你有后悔过吗？」<br/>
「Tsuma……我说了多少次，我不是辞职，是停薪留职！留！职！！！」<br/>
「好好好，留职留职，其实都一样啦……Dasu有后悔过吗？」<br/>
「……」须田低头喝茶，沉默不语。<br/>
许久，须田才缓缓开口，「比起说是后悔……有些时候我会想，如果我选的是另一条路的话，现在我会过着怎么样的生活。但是，人世间大部分的选择本来就是相互排斥的。比如说，选择丁克的人不会理解有孩子的人的快乐，有孩子的人的体会不到丁克的快乐。」<br/>
「嗯……」<br/>
「其实，我在决定停职回家之前就已经到了事业的瓶颈期了。接下来的时间里，我不会再因为我的能力晋升，只能默默地等年功序列轮到我了……啊，这只是工作方面的，但是其他的事情呢？我跟珠理奈的话，应该已经因为各自只顾着忙自己的工作，解除伴侣关系了。」<br/>
松村安静地听着须田的话，若有所思。<br/>
「我呢，自从毕业以来，解决过很多人的困惑——人际关系方面的、工作上的、感情上的、原生家庭的创伤等等……但是没有一次、没有一次，比我在跟裕希相处的过程中，更庆幸我学到的知识可以给人这么多的帮助。」<br/>
这些话须田说得很慢，仔细地斟酌着每一字一句。<br/>
「我可能的确是失去了这几年里升职的机会，但我也得到了很多以前无法想象的东西。怎么说呢……跟一个小孩子建立联系的过程，真的很奇妙。甚至功利一点说，你可以当我是在做一个……时间很长的实验？至于我做的这个决定是赚了还是亏了，等十年、二十年、三十年之后可能都不一定会有答案呢。」<br/>
须田说完，偷瞄了松村的表情，接着用手肘撞了一下松村。「Tsuma不用担心我啊~裕希也快上三年级了，看看这一年的情况，如果确定了裕希没问题，那我就会回去上班啦。」<br/>
「Dasu，我只是怕你做待在家里的全职太太会，嗯……」松村一时语塞，想了好久才想到合适的词，「不甘心。」<br/>
「我知道噢，Tsuma一直都是在为我考虑的这件事情。我在家里看看心理学的著作、论文什么的，没有荒废自己的技能，也不会跟这个社会脱节啦。」说着，须田顺势撩了一下披肩的长卷发，「再说了，你有见过我这么迷人的全职太太吗？」<br/>
「喂喂喂，少自恋了！！！」松村做出欲吐的表情，结果又被须田换了一个姿势锁了喉。松村慌忙拍着须田的手臂企图让她松手，「咳咳咳……Dasu平时你少跟那个小鬼一起看摔角！我错了！你是全世界最迷人的全职太太！快松手！我要喘不过气了！！！」</p><p>闹够了，两个有一段时间没见面的老朋友又闲聊了一会儿，松村终于决定回店里拯救水深火热之中的大场。<br/>
须田送松村到玄关，「那、下次见。」<br/>
「如果还有帝王蟹吃要记得叫我！」<br/>
「噗——」须田笑出声。「好。」<br/>
「Dasu、」松村直直地看着须田的眼睛，欲言又止。<br/>
「什么？」<br/>
「不、什么都没有。我走了。」<br/>
「那、路上小心。」</p><p>离开了须田-松井家的松村，想起了那句最终还是没能说出来的话。<br/>
Dasu……我不知道为什么，我有一种很强烈的预感，从那朵花开始，你和那小鬼的关系会有所改变呢。</p><p>19<br/>
时间过得很快，一转眼已经四月初，春天到了。<br/>
须田把字典里夹着的干花花瓣都取出来，放进了带木塞的小玻璃瓶里，再摆到书房的书桌上当装饰品。下午在书房看书的时候偶尔抬起头看到这个小玻璃瓶，都会想起那天的松井，然后会心一笑。<br/>
为了不让鼻敏感重度患者松井珠理奈在花粉漫天飘扬的春天打喷嚏打到腰断掉，须田每天要做的事情又多了好几样——一天两次的督促松井吃缓解鼻敏感的药，在出门前提醒她戴口罩骑车，并在她的包里放入干净的手帕和大包的面巾纸。<br/>
名古屋的樱花开得最灿烂的时节，松井须田带着裕希，与各自的父母一起去公园里赏花。春天赏花，夏天去海边，秋天吃火锅，冬天泡温泉——须田和松井从小到大一贯如此。<br/>
裕希在半长不短的春假之后，升入了三年级。<br/>
一切如常。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>